bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoruichi Shihoin(Jak)
Yoruichi Shihoin is the Captain of the 2nd Division of theGotei 13, as well as the commander of the Onmitsukido. Years ago she abandoned her command of both positions to save Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi and worked with Kisuke and Tessai at Urahara's Shop in the Human World, until she retained her position sometime after Juha Bach's defeat and SoiFon's death. Appearance Personality History Plot Canon Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc Soul Society Arc Bount Arc Arrancar Arc The New Captain Shusuke Amagai Arc/Kasumioji Clan Conspiracy Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc Thousand Year Blood War Arc Fanon Plot Day of Destruction Arc Yoruichi is first see in the Soul Society meeting up with Kisuke, Chad, and Orihime arriving back from the Soul Palace, carrying an unconscious Ichigo. Shortly after Ichigo wakes up in the makeshift 4th Division Barracks, she and Kisuke convinces them to head back tot he Human World where they belong, because this isnt' their world, and this isn't their problem; although hesitent at first, they soon agree to it. Everyone heads out far outside of the makeshift 4th Division Barracks, meeting up with Tessai, and the two of them and Kisuke sets up the Senkaimon by stating the incantation, allowing Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime to head back to the Human World. When the gate closes, Yoruichi turns to Kisuke and asks him if he lied to them when he told them that they'd be alright, and he confirmed it. She is next seen at the Captain's meeting called by Shunsui which all Captains and Lieutenants have to attend, even though she's not a Captain anymore, along with Kisuke and Tessai. When everyone was in position Byakuya asked if this meeting was about the Soul Society's and Central 46's alarms going off, and Shunsui confirmed it, notifying everyone that Central 46 had been killed. When SoiFon stated that all the Hollows were killed, he agreed, claiming that that's the disturbing part about it. Renji notes his disdain for this infultration. Shunsui then orders Byakuya, Renji, and their division to check on Central 46, and Kenpachi Zaraki and his division to patrol the entirety of the Soul Society without sleep. He also exclaims that he's upping the Martial Law to the extent that anyone who's suspicious is to be executed on sight. After his speech Shunsui's confronted by 1st Division messengers, who gives him a message created by Central 46 before they were killed, greatly confusing Shunsui. The messengers explain how Central 46 were able to write this message and that they probably suspected the intruders were coming before they died, and then left when they were dismissed by Shunsui. Afterwards everyone else, including Yoruichi, were also dismissed by Shunsui, Shunsui noting that he's putting his faith and trust in all of his soldiers. Rukia is next seen at the next Captain's meeting, which wasn't called very long after the previous one ended. At the meeting, Shunsui explains that he has good news and bad news. Jushiro asks for the good news first and Shunsui agrees, telling everyone that they now have more new Captains for the Gotei 13, which means that they should be able to recreate the Gotei a lot quicker than originally expected, Shunsui and Jushiro then going on to explain what the Royal Family is, to Toshiro's shock. The first introduced was a woman by the name of Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, the new and first Captain of the 7th Divsion in the Gotei 13 and the head of the Royal Banbutsunoreichou Family. The second was Tatsujin Chiyu'i, the new and first Captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, and the head of the Royal Chiyu'i Family. And the final introduced was Joel Goldsmith, the first Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 and new Captain Commander, and the head of the Royal Goldsmith Family. After those three concluded their introductions, Shunsui then announced that more Lieutenants have also been chosen, and began to introduce them, as well. The first two Lieutenants to join were Lisa Yadomaru for the 8th Division and Hiyori Sarugaki for the 12th Division, two of the previous divisions in the Gotei 13, retaking their previous positions, both of them introducing themselves being their old usual selves. After that a new Lieutenant was revealed, Byakuya Kuchiki's brother, Keiichi Kuchiki. Jushiro is at first surprised that Byakuya has siblings, but Rukia explains to him that Byakuya has a lot of siblings due to the Kuchiki Family being one of the largest familiies in the Soul Society in terms of members. Keiichi says that he is Byakuya's twin, and Byakuya just scoffs at him. When Keiichi took his position behind Shunsui, Shunsui retook his position as the 8th Division Captain, allowing Joel to take over finally. When he did he began by announcing that Central 46 has been dissolved by him. When SoiFon retorted at him for this, he explained that the Royal Family, similar to the Royal Gaurd, has higher authority than the Central 46, so he, as the head of one of the Royal Families, has the right to dissolve them if he wants to, and give the Royal Family control of the Soul Society, claiming that Central 46 has only made things worse in the Soul Society. When Shito made a comment about an old friend coming for revenge, Joel yelled at her and gave her a dirty look, after which dismissing the topic and dismissing everyone in the meeting room, ending the meeting. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Immense Spiritual Power Hoho Grandmaster Hakuda Grandmaster Kido Master Zanjutsu Master Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Relationships Battles and Events Klls Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:2nd Division Category:Onmitsukido Category:Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Rouge Shinigami Category:Under Construction Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Grandmasters Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Grandmasters Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Masters Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Shihoin Family Category:Soul Society Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13 Category:World of the Living Category:Karakura Town Category:Urahara's Shop Category:Assassins